


Fall to Pieces

by mistleto3



Series: Sarumi smut [3]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Bondage, Dominance/submission, M/M, Masochism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, misaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:25:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6260245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistleto3/pseuds/mistleto3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misaki gets sick of Saruhiko teasing him about how submissive he is during sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall to Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](http://mikototsu-trash.tumblr.com/post/140544226848/sarumi-for-the-headcanon-%E0%B5%A0) headcanon I had a while ago.
> 
> This story can also be found on [Tumblr](http://mikototsu-trash.tumblr.com/post/141108455378/fall-to-pieces)

Misaki loved these moments. When a quick peck on the lips became a longer kiss, and Saruhiko finally put down that damn laptop that he always seemed to be working on to wrap his arms around his waist. The kiss deepened, their lips parted, their breath quickened. Misaki fell back onto the sofa, gripping Saruhiko’s shirt to pull him down on top of him, their bodies pressed flush together. Misaki’s cheeks warmed as his top was pulled over his head. He didn’t know why being with Saruhiko like this made him so damn bashful; it was embarrassing, and it wasn’t like it was the first time they’d had sex. Misaki loved doing this sort of thing, loved the way that Saruhiko opened up to him, loved the closeness, loved that there was nothing they could misinterpret, it was just them, together, and nothing else mattered. So why did he blush like a damn schoolboy as Saruhiko undid his fly and pulled off the last of his clothes? Why did he stutter like an idiot as he fumbled with the buttons of Saruhiko’s shirt? Why did he stifle his moans as his lover’s teeth caught his bottom lip and their now bare hips ground together?

Apparently Saruhiko wondered the same thing. “Why so bashful, Misaki?” 

“Shut up.” Misaki crushed his lips against Saruhiko’s again, partly to stop him from speaking, and partly because Saru wouldn’t be able to see how flushed his cheeks had become. 

“It’s cute, how you completely fall to pieces whenever we have sex.” Saruhiko teased when the kiss finally broke. 

“O-oi, what the hell do you mean?” Misaki wasn’t sure where to look; he couldn’t meet Saruhiko’s eyes without his cheeks reddening further at the lust in his gaze, but the rest of his field of vision was Saruhiko’s naked body, which was no better. 

“I mean…” Saruhiko was close enough to Misaki as he spoke that he could feel his breath on his lips. Misaki didn’t need to see Saruhiko’s teasing smirk to know it was there; the mocking tone was dripping from his voice. “It’s funny how you act so bashful, but you’re so quick to just turn to putty in my hands for me. You put on this big man front in public, but you’re so submissive in bed, it’s cute.”

The next thing Misaki knew, he was on top of Saruhiko, pinning him to the sofa by his shoulders. Saruhiko’s eyes were wide with surprise, and he opened his mouth to speak, but before he could react Misaki’s lips were pressed roughly against his own, his tongue forcing its way into his mouth. He gasped in shock, and instinctively struggled against the grip Misaki had on his shoulders, but Misaki was stronger than him. Saruhiko regretted not taking better care of himself; perhaps if he wasn’t so skinny, he’d be able to hold his own. Still, he kept his grip on Misaki’s upper arms, trying to reverse their positions again, but the longer he felt Misaki’s lips crushing imperatively against his own, the less he found he wanted him to stop. He hardly ever saw Misaki like this. The moans escaping Misaki’s lips were low and deep, almost growls. It was so different to the way he usually whined and squirmed under Saruhiko’s touch, the way he usually submitted so readily to him. Seeing him actively lusting after him sent a shiver down Saruhiko’s spine, and he found his hands moving from Misaki’s arms to his shoulders, his nails digging into his skin, pulling him closer rather than pushing him away. Misaki smirked into the kiss, then nipped Saruhiko’s bottom lip as he finally broke it to move his mouth to Saruhiko’s throat. 

Saruhiko tried to keep quiet as Misaki nipped and licked and sucked and kissed at the pale skin of his neck, gritting his teeth as his breathing picked up. The friction of Misaki’s hips still grinding against his own, and the almost feral noises coming from Misaki’s throat as he attacked Saruhiko’s neck with his mouth made it increasingly difficult to keep his voice down. He didn’t want to give Misaki the satisfaction of losing control and turning into a screaming mess, though he knew that nothing could stop Misaki from being smug now. The bruises that would inevitably pepper his skin the next morning, most of which Saruhiko’s uniform wouldn’t cover, would keep that self-satisfied grin on his face for days. 

Still, it was a matter of personal pride that Saruhiko would keep his voice down. And he was doing well, until Misaki’s teeth found his collarbone, where his scarred Homra insignia was emblazoned. At the feeling of Misaki’s mouth on the sensitive skin, his breath hitched and his hips bucked involuntarily upwards against his lover’s, and at the friction, both men let out low, breathy moans. 

“Fuck…” Saruhiko swore, and at the pleasure in his voice, Misaki lost whatever control he had left. He scooped Saruhiko up off the sofa, carried him into their room, which was met with vehement protests from Saruhiko, and tossed him face down onto the bed. Misaki crawled on top of him, pinning his wrists above his head with one hand, the other running down his torso and between his legs to grasp his cock and tease it between his fingers, as his own length pressed against Saruhiko’s ass. He kissed the back of his lover’s neck, tracing the ridge of his spine with his lips, smirking as he watched him try desperately not to lose his cool and fall to pieces, just as he had mocked Misaki for. But it wasn’t long before Misaki didn’t even need to hold Saruhiko down. He had stopped trying to reassert himself as the dominant one of the pair, though he was still struggling to keep his breathing steady, and stop his hips from bucking into Misaki’s hand or back against his groin. Still, Misaki wasn’t willing to let his guard down. He pulled a necktie from their bedside cabinet and, before Saruhiko could protest, hurriedly bound his wrists and fastened them to the headboard. 

“What the hell, Misaki?” Saruhiko tugged at the restraints, and Misaki smirked at the way his voice cracked with pleasure. 

Misaki didn’t answer, continuing to kiss his way down Saruhiko’s back, his hand resuming its position between his legs. Saruhiko froze when Misaki’s lips reached the small of his back and kept going, when his free hand snaked between his thighs to push them apart, then moved to grope his ass, his mouth still kissing down…

“Misaki!” The sound was half a shocked protest, half a moan as Saruhiko felt Misaki’s tongue lick tentatively at his entrance, then again, firmer. A shiver ran down Saruhiko’s body, his fingers grasping at the sheets as the movements of his lover’s tongue became more assertive, the pumping of Misaki’s hand on his cock sped up. Slowly, the muscles in Saruhiko’s shoulders relaxed as he allowed himself to enjoy the sensation. His hips began to move again, and soft sounds of pleasure began to escape his throat, barely above a whisper, as he gasped for breath. Misaki smirked at the sound of his lover’s arousal. It was so rare that he got him so vulnerable, face down in the sheets with his ass in the air, and Misaki loved it. His hand began to wander again over his back, running his fingers across the soft skin, raking his nails over it. Saruhiko arched his spine into the pain, then gasped as Misaki’s palm collided with his ass, hard. He was frozen for a moment in surprise, then mumbled something under his breath.

Misaki lifted his head slightly. “What was that?”

“…I said do that again.” The mocking tone was gone from Saruhiko’s voice. 

Misaki’s smirk widened, and he slapped him again, harder this time. Saruhiko didn’t quite manage to cut off the little high pitched whine that escaped his throat in time. Misaki nipped the pale skin at the top of his thigh, eliciting another little yelp before he buried his mouth between his ass cheeks again, licking eagerly at Saruhiko’s entrance. 

“If you’re going to fuck me, just go ahead and get on with it already.” His tone was begrudging, as if he wanted to get it over with, but the way his thighs trembled and his breath hitched said otherwise. Misaki couldn’t deny him, reaching over to the drawer and fumbling around to find the lube, his hands shaking with anticipation. He made his fingers slick as quickly as he could and pressed one slowly inside Saruhiko, who clicked his tongue, trying his best to sound unruffled.

“I can take more than that…”

Misaki slid a second finger into him, and bit his lip at the low, pleasured sound that Saruhiko made in response. He began pressing kisses to his hips, sucking and nipping at the flesh to leave another trail of bruises across the pale skin as Saruhiko began to rock his fingers back onto Misaki’s hand. His lips moved up Saruhiko’s back, until he pressed them to his jaw and caught his ear lobe between his teeth, panting into his ear to let Saruhiko know exactly how turned on it made Misaki to see him struggling to keep his composure like this. His fingers curled inside him, searching for the spot that Saruhiko seemed to find so easily in him. It took him a minute or two before finally Saruhiko tried to strangle a yelp, his hips bucking instinctively to press Misaki’s fingers deeper inside him. 

“Fuck… I’m ready, damn it.” Saruhiko just about succeeded in stopping himself whining the words. Misaki skimmed his fingertips over that spot again, enjoying hearing him let out a shaky breath as he clung to the last shreds of his composure, then withdrew from him. He knelt behind Saruhiko, pressing his cock between Saruhiko’s ass cheeks and smirking as his lover rocked back towards him instinctively, grinding their hips together. He adjusted his position slightly, letting the head of his cock press to Saruhiko’s entrance, heard him gasp in anticipation, then pulled away. 

“Misaki!” There was an attempt at frustration in Saruhiko’s tone, though it came out closer to desperation. 

Misaki untied Saruhiko’s wrists from the headboard and fastened them behind his back instead, then knelt in front of him, tangling his fingers in his lover’s dark hair and pushing his head down between his legs. Saruhiko needed no further instruction, pressing his lips to the base of his cock, then running his tongue up the underside. His lips wrapped around the tip and he sucked it gently, teasing it with the tip of his tongue. Misaki’s grip on his hair tightened and he let out a low groan as Saruhiko lowered his head and began bobbing up and down slowly. It wasn’t unusual for Saruhiko to do this for him, but usually whenever he did, Misaki was pinned beneath him, whining as he was mocked for how cute he was. This made a nice change, being the one looking down at Saruhiko for once, rocking his hips slowly into his mouth as his lover pushed his head down further, as if challenging himself to be able to deep throat Misaki as Misaki always did for him when their positions were reversed. The look of lust in those azure eyes as they gazed up at him over the rims of his glasses… Misaki couldn’t resist any more. Teasing Saruhiko was fun, definitely, but there was only so long he could keep it up. 

Saruhiko made an almost reluctant noise as Misaki pulled his head up off him, though it was quickly silenced when Misaki moved to kneel behind him again, and once more pressed the head of his cock to Saruhiko’s entrance. Not willing to be played twice, Saruhiko pushed his hips backwards, pressing Misaki inside him hurriedly. Misaki’s eyes widened and he swore at the sensation; they had only been doing this sort of thing for a couple of months, and Misaki had only rarely been the "pitcher," so to speak. It still took him by surprise, how amazing that tight heat felt. Saruhiko let out a sharp gasp, as if in pain from having taken him too quickly, and Misaki stopped moving instantly. 

“You okay?” Misaki’s voice trembled.

Saruhiko nodded, but Misaki remained motionless for another few moments to give him more time to adjust, not quite believing him. Misaki’s hand once more slid around the front of Saruhiko’s body, gently stroking his cock until finally, he sat back slightly, pushing Misaki deeper inside him. Misaki hissed through his teeth in ecstasy, slowly starting to rock his hips. Saruhiko’s face was buried in the mattress, but the little pleasured noises that escaped his mouth were getting plenty loud enough to hear, even with the sheets his face was hidden in muffling the sound. Misaki sped up his movements, and every time he did, those noises got louder. Saruhiko was usually quite good at keeping his voice down, but as Misaki’s thrusts became deeper, harder, rougher, the moans began to flow freely, the low grunts and gasps and expletives spilling increasingly often past Saruhiko’s lips, until finally he let go of his dignity and started to beg:

“Misaki… fuck, harder!” 

Misaki had wanted to tease him, wanted to make him plead for it, but at the tone of his voice all Misaki wanted to do was pound him into the mattress until he could no longer form coherent words. His free hand gripped Saruhiko’s hips hard, his nails digging into the skin, and he sped up his movements again, the sound of their skin slapping together cutting through Saruhiko’s panting. Misaki leaned forward over him, pressing his stomach to his lover’s back and brushing aside his hair, damp with sweat, to nip the back of his neck. He ran his hand down Saruhiko’s side and slapped his ass again, hard, then groaned as Saruhiko twitched around him at the pain. 

Finally, Saruhiko gasped out: “Stop a sec, or I’m gonna…” 

It took all of Misaki’s willpower to stop and pull out, but he managed to do it, not wanting this to end yet. He sat back on the mattress, waiting for Saruhiko to regain his composure. Misaki couldn’t help but smirk at the sight of him, his skin glistening with sweat and covered in bruises, a bright red handprint emblazoned on his ass. 

“You never told me you were a masochist.”

“Shut up.” 

Misaki grabbed Saruhiko’s waist and pulled him down to kneel over his hips, facing away from him. He pressed inside his lover again, none too gently this time, and chuckled breathlessly as Saruhiko groaned at the rough treatment. 

“Masochist.” 

“Shut- ahh~!” The sound that escaped Saruhiko’s throat as Misaki grabbed a handful of his dark hair by the roots and yanked his head backwards was almost feminine, and he sank further down on Misaki’s cock, taking him hilt deep. He bit down on the junction between Saruhiko’s neck and shoulder, arching his back to bury himself as far inside him as he could. Their hips began rolling in time, almost frantically, their movements fast and rough and desperate as the new position drove the head of Misaki’s cock right into Saruhiko’s sweet spot. Misaki kept one hand in his hair, pulling his head back to expose his throat, the other hand gripping his jaw. He pushed a finger past Saruhiko’s lips, and by this point, he didn’t even bother protesting, obediently taking the digit into his mouth and sucking on it, swirling his tongue around it suggestively. 

“And you make fun of me…” Misaki hissed the words into his ear. “When actually you’re a huge slut when you want to be.” He punctuated the words with harder thrusts, right into the spot that made Saruhiko see stars. 

He pulled his head away from Misaki’s finger, and tried to spit the words: “Fuck you…” Though, the bashful venom in his voice was somewhat negated when he immediately followed up the statement with: “Y-you’re gonna make me cum…”

Misaki lifted Saruhiko off him quickly, eliciting another whine of protest. He tossed him down onto his back, crawled between his legs and thrust himself inside Saruhiko once more, instantly resuming the fast pace when his roughness was met with a yell of ecstasy. He undid the tie around Saruhiko’s wrists, and he promptly threw his arms around Misaki, clinging to him and digging his nails into his shoulders. Misaki kissed him deeply, and their tongues met, teeth clashing as the movement of their hips became more and more erratic. Saruhiko’s back arched, his body trembling as their movements became even rougher, even more desperate, as they drew closer to the edge. The kiss broke, and Misaki moved his lips to Saruhiko’s ear, breathing the moans against his skin, and Saruhiko’s eyes closed.

“Misaki! I-I…!” He almost screamed the words, and Misaki covered his mouth hurriedly, gritting his teeth to stop himself from yelling too as he felt Saruhiko tighten and twitch deliciously around him. With his other hand, he gripped his hair, giving it another hard tug as he thrust roughly into his lover. Saruhiko’s head fell back and his lips parted in a silent scream against Misaki’s palm. His cum splattered across their chests, and at the sight of Saruhiko in that state, having completely turned to putty underneath him, his heaving chest covered in semen… Misaki’s vision blurred, and he buried his face in Saruhiko’s shoulder, thrusting hard into him as Saruhiko rode out his orgasm. 

“I’m gonna… fuck…” Misaki’s voice was low and husky in Saruhiko’s ear, and he moved his hips to pull out, but Saruhiko’s thighs wrapped firmly around his waist, holding him inside him. 

“Cum in me…” he breathed the words in a shaky whisper, and Misaki could do nothing but obey, spilling his cum inside his lover as he crashed their lips together, letting out a low, feral moan into the kiss. 

 

Apart from when he was in the mood to completely fall to pieces for that rough side of Misaki, Saruhiko didn’t pick on him for being submissive after that.


End file.
